edfandomcom-20200215-history
Candy Machine Deluxe
Candy Machine Deluxe is a game on the Cartoon Network US website. The point of the game is to get a jawbreaker through a series of pipes into a cup. The game was originally intended to be pay-for-play, but is now available for free. It is the successor to the previous game, Candy Machine. Gameplay Candy Machine Deluxe has a simple setup. The mouse is used to choose and drag pipes onto the screen to create a path for the jawbreaker to travel into the cup. Anytime it reaches the end of a pipe, it will continue on its way if another has not been connected. At the start of the game, the player has 10 jawbreakers (or "lives"). Each time that a jawbreaker misses the cup, a life is lost. When the jawbreaker lands in the cup, a part is unlocked and the player moves on to the next level. Parts At the start of the game, only the most basic parts are available. As the game progresses, parts are unlocked. These parts are usually specialty-type parts, such as a goldfish bowl, a disco pipe, a microwave, and an intestine. Using these parts adds to a player's score. In addition, some parts that were unlockables in Candy Machine appear in the initial menu of parts. These parts are the Teleporter, Mt. Gumball, and the Robot Arm. List of Parts These parts are listed by which direction a jawbreaker can go if inserted into the other end. Initial parts *Straight pipe (up and down)* *Sideways pipe (left and right)* *Elbow pipe (up and right)* *Elbow pipe (right and down)* *Elbow pipe (left and down)* *Elbow pipe (up and left)* *Autodryer (up and right)* *Pong Monitor (up and left)* *Candymeter (left and right)* *Robot Head (up and down)* *Gum Monitor (up and left)* *The Fishbowl (up and right)* *Microwave (if the jawbreaker is dropped into it, it will move two spaces to the right; if the jawbreaker is sent in from the right, it will move two spaces to the left and then upwards)* *The Elevator (if the jawbreaker is sent in from the left, it will be moved up one and continue to the right; if the jawbreaker is sent in from the right, it will be moved down one and continue to the left)* *Steamwhistle (left and down)* *Teleporter (left and right)* *Disco Pipe (left and down) *Mt. Gumball (up two spaces and down two spaces)* *Chomper (left and down) *Robot Arm (moves the jawbreaker three spaces to either the left or the right and sends it downwards; the jawbreaker must be going up when inserted)* *Organ (left and down) Unlocked parts *Multipipe (if inserted at the top, sends the jawbreaker down two spaces and to the right two spaces, and has the jawbreaker exit going right; if inserted from the right, sends the jawbreaker to the left two spaces and up two spaces, sending it upwards as it comes out)* *The Cannon (sends the jawbreaker two spaces to the right; must be inserted at the cannon's base)* *Gumbotron (if inserted at the top, sends the jawbreaker down two spaces and to the right two spaces, and has the jawbreaker exit going right; if inserted from the right, sends the jawbreaker to the left two spaces and up two spaces, sending it upwards as it comes out)* *The Castle (moves the jawbreaker three spaces to either the left or the right and sends it downwards; the jawbreaker must be going up when inserted)* *Shower Stall (left and down)* *UFO (moves the jawbreaker three spaces to either the left or the right and sends it downwards; the jawbreaker must be going up when inserted)* *Lava Light (up two spaces and down two spaces) *Frog Bowl (moves the jawbreaker three spaces to either the left or the right and sends it downwards; the jawbreaker must be going up when inserted) *Intestine (if the jawbreaker is dropped into it, it will move two spaces to the right; if the jawbreaker is sent in from the right, it will move two spaces to the left and then upwards) *appears in Candy Machine as well Gallery TheRedLightGoesOnToSayItsTimeToBegin.png|Instructions card. ISeeTheManAroundTheCornerWaitingDoesHeSeeMe.png|Before anything is built. ICloseMyEyesAndWaitToHearTheSoundOfSomeoneScreamingHere.png|Gameplay. WeirdPianoPart.png|You win! AndThenWyldeSolo.png|Game over. Links *Candy Machine Deluxe *Candy Machine Category:Games Category:Online Games Category:The Real World